kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 398
Reason for not Fighting is the 398th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Both the Hi Shin Unit and the Gai Mou Army notice the Qin reinforcements and Jun Sou is impressed that they managed to get here without him noticing it. Ka Ryo Ten tells that they are lucky and tells us what happened last night. Ka Ryo Ten went to Ryuu Koku command tent in order to ask for a favour. She ask them to send reinforcements, however there are a few conditions. First Ryuu Koku mentions that coming this far the Qin army can't allow any failures. Ka Ryo Ten states that everything is for the sake of taking Choyou. Ryuu Koku claims that it is shameful to ask others for help on warfare as she then says that she knows. Ryuu Koku end up agreeing to this favour as Gai Mou is one of his lord Ou Ki loose ends. Ryuu Koku asks two of his men, Ben and Tei to fan out to the left and right flank. Their target is the raging bull Gai Mou. The latter asks Shin what the meaning of this is and asks him if he purposely set himself as bait to trick him. Shin states that it is not just you but the entire Wei army. Some soldiers of Gai Mou army asks him to retreat, because of the reinforcements. Gai Mou instead asks him if he too is denying a proper conclusion to a duel as Ou Ki and others did. Shin states if he is willing to stay here and keep fighting, he will gladly play along. There is however something bugging Shin as he then says that he heard oh his strategist Jun Sou that Ou Ki, Renpa and others avoided your duels. But the truth is that they weren't avoiding you, so much as they didn't consider you to be a worthy opponent. Gai Mou then remember his duel with Ou Ki as he stated roughly the same. Ou Ki stated if he became worthy, he would duel him and send him to the next world. Gai Mou wash this off as them being weak and tells Shin that he is being poisoned by them. He states that there is no such thing as lustre in warfare. Significance of battles or dreams, these are nothing but honeyed words to lure in those ignorant people who don't know any better. War simply is a slaughterhouse for the strong to butcher the weak however they please, nothing more, nothing less. Shin simply states that he is wrong. Gai Mou gives Shin time to until their next meeting to prepare a satisfactory answer. Gai Mou then slashes in alone and Shin slashes in respond. Shin unit however, even with reinforcements are still having a hard time dealing with Gai Mou army as then Hai Rou tells them to hang in there a bit longer. Shin then orders everyone to come with him as they will break trough the right. He states that they will be headed to the Go Hou Mei HQ too. EVeyone however is chocked to hear that as they are getting tired by fighting such a strong army. At Go Hou Mei HQ, they receive a report that enemy forces out of the nord are headed towards them as they bypassed Earl Shi. He also reports that Earl Shi is been slain. Everyone in that HQ is chocked to hear Earl Shi off all people has fallen and they ask the messenger of how many people are incoming. He responds that there are 3000 man incoming. Go Hou Mei claims that this is not a problem and orders to send in a HQ garrison. The a other messenger comes in to state that another army is closing in on them from the west. This being the Roku O Mi army and their numbers are in the 8000 man. Kyou Kai and her unit also is closing in on the enemy HQ.Her unit sees that the enemy's reserve units have finally begun to react as their actions have been delayed. They figure that the other groups must have arrived first. Kyou Kai states that this is why they chose to come slightly late as they will be the ones to take Go Hou Mei head. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Gai Mou *Kyo Gai *Hai Rou *Jun Sou *Ka Ryo Ten *Ryuu Koku *Tou mentioned *Ou Ki flashback *Ren Pa mentioned *Bi Hei *Go Hou Mei *Ou Hon *Ban You *Kan Jou *Earl Shi mentioned *Roku O Mi *Kyou Kai Characters introduced *Ben mentioned *Tei mentioned Chapter notes *A flashback of Ka Ryo Ten talking to Ryuu Koku is shown. *Ryuu Koku is the most quick witted commander amongst Tou inner circle. *Ka Ryo Ten asks Ryuu Koku for reinforcements. *Ryuu Koku agrees to send reinforcements. *Gai Mou is one of Ou Ki loose ends. *Gai Mou is known as the raging bull. *Ryuu Koku target is Gai Mou. *Ou Ki, Renpa and others denied to duel Gai Mou as they consider him a unworthy opponent. *Shin and his unit will be headed to the Go Hou Mei HQ too. *Ou Hon and his army are almost at Go Hou Mei HQ. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters